Shanto A lord of the flies One Shot
by jnt11
Summary: Mackenzie is the new girl at Gailington School for the Young. This is a school for rich kids. When the school goes on their annual trip their plane gets caught up in a storm and the students are forced to jump out of the plane. Now they have to find a way to get off the island. Will they work together to get off the island or will they turn on each other and go on a killing rampage


**As depressing as this must seem lord of the flies Does not belong to me. Without further adieu, may I present $hanto**

"Welcome, to the most highly educated, respected, safe and family friendly school in the world. I am Gregory Bifilton (biff-ill-ton), the Headmaster of this wonderful school. We have gathered your children here because you are the wealthiest people in the world; this can sometimes cause jealousy of the not so wealthy people." A girl with long brown straight hair rolled her eyes at his statement "so at our school we will provide your little bundles of joy with protection. Now without further adieu, may I present Gailington School for the Young."

As the Headmaster dismissed the crowd, the girl with long brown straight hair pulled back into a simply ponytail walked with her parents to the administration office. The girl said "Why do I have to go to this school, why can't I be home schooled? I hear that they are smarter than Albert Einstein and can work with people better. Also, when they grow up, all of them become multi-millionaire". Even if this was not true, the girl would try anything so she would not have to go to this school. "Now listen Mackenzie, I don't care if you do not like this school. This school will be good for you, especially when we are not home. But always remember that we will love you no matter what happens or what you do. And try to be nice!" "Fine; now let's get this over with". They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Once at the administration office, a round plump lady walked up to them and said in an overly fake and cheery voice "Oh my, you must be The Bartlett's. Welcome! Welcome! Come in! Take a seat. May I get you some coffee or tea or anything?" "No thank you. We're good but thank you for you kind offer" Mrs. Bartlett replied. "Any who, we would like to enroll our precious Mackenzie to your school." "Sure thing; Now let us get started" About two Boring hours later, Mackenzie was enrolled in Gailington School for the Young. About an hour in to the enrollment Mackenzie was now calling Gailington, Spoiled Snobby Wealthy Brats Boarding School or S.S.W.B.B.S.

 **Mackenzie's Point Of View**

After I bid my good-byes to my mother and father, I pivoted on the heels of my overly expensive, painful high heels and walked down the vast hall way. "Finally! I thought I would never get here!" could be heard by nearby bystanders. "Room 206, I wonder what my roommate will be like" I mumbled as I fumbled with my keys. Once I opened the door, all I could do was let my mouth hang gapped like a fish. The room was a _very_ sparkly and pink. A girl on the bed stood up. She was wearing a tight black shirt with splotches of neon yellow on it. Her pants were black skinny jeans with black strap up _high_ heels _(I do not get how she walked in those death traps' I Thought)_ while her hair was a fake bleach blond color which flowed past her shoulder blades in a wavy stile. As she strutted towards me she said "They have finally gotten me a maid! Well it is about time, I mean I _have_ been here for three years!" She laughed to herself as she circled me. "They could've at least sent me one with a good fashion sense!" I looked down at myself. I thought I looked good. I was wearing a dark purple button up flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath it. I also threw on some faded jeans with black, normal, high heel shoes, which I was forced in. Plus earlier this week I died parts of my dark brown hair purple. It looks amazingly cool! I looked back up and rolled my eyes. "Listen blondie, I'm not your maid." I walked around her and examined the walls, turning I said "By the way, what's up with all the pink. I think I'm going blind just looking at it." She scoffed "It's called pink the most amazing color in the world" "Right." I said drawing out the 'I' "anyways, I'm Mackenzie, who may I presume you are?" "The name is Jessica Pattingson. If you are not the maid then what are you?" "I am one of the new spring students' Blon-Jessica." I had to stop myself from calling her Blondie. My mother _did_ tell me to be nice. "Did you even question why they added a new bed?" "I thought that bed was for me." After that statement I walked towards my bed and unpacked my things. With each piece of clothing I pulled out, I could hear Jessica in the background laughing her empty head off, but I ignored it. Once I was done with my clothes, I hung up my posters which consist of pop idols, T.V. shows, animals and nature. I tried to cover as much pink as I could; I successfully covered most of it. I finally trudge my limp body into my warm bed. I was about to fall asleep but a horrible noise said "You better not be a loud sleeper or else I'll never get my beauty sleep." Since I was tired, and I am never nice when I am tired I said "Well you better go into hibernation because no amount of beauty sleep will fix that mess you call a face!" "Whatever" she mumbled. Then I fell into a comatose like slumber.

 ** _"_** ** _All students please report to the auditorium in fifteen minutes. Thank you"_** Headmaster Bifilton'S voice boomed over the intercom speakers that were set in each room throughout the school. I rolled out of bed and banged on the bathroom door which Jessica was occupying. "One second! Some people actually care about their looks!" "Hurry up I need to empty my tanks!" "Gross! Get some manners!" The door flew open in one swift motion to reveal Jessica in a black dress with white polka-dots on it. "Thank you" I said as I walked into the bathroom. It took me ten minutes to shower, brush my hair, brush my teeth and put on clothes. I had on a long sleeved dark blue top with dark denim jeans with black converse. My hair was still in its signature simple ponytail.

Teachers and students were chatting among themselves in the auditorium. I sat down in a random seat. There was a girl on my left and a boy on my right. The girl was wearing a simple yellow and white spring dress with spaghetti straps with white ballet flats. The boy was wearing a white polo shirt with khaki pants and brown dress shoes. The girl was sitting with perfect posture while the boy was sitting in a careless, chilled way, but he still looked neat. The boy spoke first "Sup? My name is Eli. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady as yourself". I gave him a questioning look when the girl said "Seriously! You can't even go one minute within meeting a new person without flirting with them!" As she sighed I had an even bigger questioning facial expression. She turned "Sorry about him. Anyhow, my name is Samantha, but most people call me Sam! So, you can too!" She has to be the most energetic person I have ever met I thought to myself. "Hey, I'm Mackenzie, but my friends call me Mack. It is a delight to meet you" "Awesome! Can I call you Mack?" "Sure! How do you two know each other?" "Well beautiful," Sam and I rolled our eyes at his antics "we have been best friends since we were in diapers" "Yeah! What Eli said is true! We are the bestest of friends in the whole world! And yes I know bestest is not a word, but I like it!" I smiled at her childlike demeanor.

"Students, teachers, I have called you here today so we can go over our annual spring break vacation!" Yelling of joy and cheers came out of everybody's mouths. "We will be going to Australia!" "O.M.G!" came out of most of the girls mouths; the rest said something on the lines of "Cool" "Rad" or "Awesome". "All right, students, teachers" Headmaster tried to get our attention, but he could not be heard. "STUDENTS! Now that I have your attention I would like to say that only one hundred thirty eight get to go on this trip considering we are only getting one plane and it only holds one hundred thirty eight passengers. Therefore only the top one hundred thirty eight students will participate. We leave in two days; you will take your last day here to pack. I would like for you to go to your regular classes. That is all, you are dismissed.

Sam turned to me to ask "What is your class schedule?" "Honors History, A.C. Science, Honors Math, Honors L.A. and Honors Reading." "OMG! That is my schedule, well except the Honors History and Reading. But Eli has those two with you but nothing else." "You probably won't have us for a partner in those classes though. Anyways who is your roommate?" Eli asked. "Jessica Pattingson" I replied with a sad face "That must suck." "Trust me, it does." We kept taking while we walked to our classes. In the meantime, I found out that Eli is thirteen, Sam is fourteen, and Jessica is fifteen.

Eli and I went into our class while Sam went on her own. Eli was right; I did not sit with him. I thought class was going to be horrible, but I was wrong. It was actually pretty fun. I met Robert Michael; he is a pretty funny guy. Then I met Christopher Waddington, he is a serious guy who never takes his glasses off but not a kill joy. They are both fifteen. In science I met Jasmine Kyle and Miles Hampton. Jasmine is a prissy girl and is Jessica's best friend. She is kind of nice but out of her whole personality, there is five percent of kindness in her heart. So all in all, she is a mini Jessica but nicer. Miles is just a normal rich guy that loves danger and adventures. We were making chemical reactions during the lab. Jasmine was filing her nails while miles was mixing together random chemicals. I was running towards the fire extinguisher. After the fifteenth chemical was mixed, the glass shattered and a colossal fire was started. We got the fire out but our lab table was now a pile of ashes. Miles and Jasmine are both fourteen. Ashley and Victor are the genius sibling duo, who are both thirteen and in all honors classes including mine; and I'm fifteen! Sometimes they are annoyingly smart. Each time I make a mistake, whether it is big or small, they feel the need to point it out. Lastly I had lunch; I ate a steak with a chocolate soufflé. Then I did my homework, ate dinner and went into another comatose like sleep.

I slugged around the room after woke up. I packed jeans, shorts, dresses, long sleeved shirts, short sleeved shirts bathing suit, converse, flip flops, sneakers, and hair brush. I also got my coat ready for tomorrow. I put my Swiss army knife, my phone and some money in my coat. You never know what could happen. Jessica packed, dress, skirts, jeans, shorts, tank tops, shirts, swim suit, high heels, ballet flats, comb, blow dryer, mirror, and make up. She also got her coat consisting of lip gloss, phone, and hand held mirror. It is pretty cold in Canada, even if it is April. After we finished it was eight o' clock at night and we went to sleep. Four hours later we were awakened to board the plane. I tried to avoid Jessica at all cost because each time we spoke we'd end up arguing. We took off, the sight was breath taking. The city light looked stunning. With one last look out my window, I thought this was going to be a peaceful vacation and I fell into a light slumber. I woke up six hours later. It was a smooth ride until I saw some serious dark clouds. I thought the pilot would have noticed the storm but I guess I was wrong. Within a few minutes we were in the thunderstorm. A flash of red light flickered on and off rapidly, the pilot's voice boomed over the intercom _ **"Passenger, we have flown into a saver thunderstone. We will need to evacuate the plane immediately. You will find the parachutes under your seats. Put on your coats and have a safe landing"**_ **.** There was a groaning of protest from most of the students but I yelled "Suck it up and jump or you will go down with the plane!" The girls that followed Jessica's example started to scream about how their hair is going to get all messed up. I sighed and thought I could convince them to jump by saying, "If you don't jump off the plane, you will never get to wear the next couture style of Coco Chanel". They gasped and ran for the parachutes. I smirked; it had actually worked. I found Sam near the door she looked hesitant to jump. I walked up to her and said softly "Hey, you looked scared. If you want we can hold hands and jump." She looked up at me with joy in her eyes. She hugs me and thanked me. "So, on three we will jump. Ok?" "Ok!" "One!" "Two!" "Three!" We jumped, Sam screamed so loud I'm surprised my ears did not bleed. Me, on the other hand did not scream. I have gone sky diving before so I thought this was a blast. "Everybody Pull you Cord! Try to aim for the Mountain! When you land climb to the top!" They all followed my orders, who wouldn't when you are falling toward water that can kill you on impact. We pulled our string and glided towards the mountain. Most people did not make it and fell in to the water. I knew that they would not come out because the water was freezing cold so they got hypothermia. Thankfully we landed safely on the mountain and so did eight others from what I could see.

Sam and I landed at the base of the mountain so we climbed to the top. At the top is what shocked me the most. The only surviving people were Me, Jessica, Rob, Chris, Jasmine, Sam, Miles, Eli, Victor and Ashley. "Are-are we the only ones left" asked Sam in a scared voice "I-I think so. I saw a lot of them land in the water" I replied in a sad voice "Hey guys! There is a volcano down there. I don't know about you but I am cold. Should we go down there?" said Chris we all said yes and walk down the mountain. The walk down was very awkward and tense. Once we reached the mountain I asked "What do we do now? We have to get off of this island. It is scientifically proven that when people stay together in the worst circumstance, they all end up dying or killing each other. Each minute that we think about the deaths that had happen, our mental health gets damaged" Ashley being the smartest person here replied "Well, I have noticed the terrain of the area and I believe that we are on an island near Antarctica. This is why the pilot said to grab our coats before we jumped. I have a feeling that we need to get to the northern part of the island. Since it is still 1996, explorers are still coming to discover new land masses. When the next person comes to explore, they will have to pass us first before going to Antarctica. Or they will see us if they are heading back home. The only problem is that could take years." "Wait! Remember the explorer Jonathan Fernando?" Victor exclaimed "Yeah, what about him" "He was said to go on an expedition on April tenth, today is April eighth. We have two days to get to the northern part of the island." "Ok, so which way do we go?" I asked. "Left" "right" said Ashley and victor at the same time "Great," I said drawing out the "A". "so how about we take a vote?" "That would work" replied the siblings. Who thinks we should go Left Eli, Sam, Chris, Jasmine and Miles raised their hands while Robert and Jessica raised their hands for going right. We did not vote since it was our idea. "Hey guys look what I can do!" we all turned around to Miles. Our eyes were filled with horror. Miles was standing on the edge of the volcano with the biggest grin ever on his face. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" we all yelled but he did not listen. All he said was "Chill out guys I am a daredevil, this is what I live to do. Plus this is really fun." "Please get down from there. You might slip and fall in" the siblings cried out. As if on cue, Miles pivoted on his heels and fell backwards to his doom, all we could hear was "AHHH! HELP! AHHHH-!" his voice was cut off by the gurgling of lava, the aroma of burning flesh filled the air. We looked at each other with pale scared faces. We decide to leave the area and venture towards the left of the island. Again we walked with a very awkward and tense silence. They started with one hundred thirty eight students on the trip. They started with ten kids on the island, now they only have nine students alive.

A long deep valley was in front of them when Eli approached Jessica and Jasmine. "Hello beautiful ladies! How are you today?" "Go away Eli" they said in an annoyed voice "But then, I could not admire you beauty from this close" he said as he got very close to them. They put their hand out and shoved him. They never thought they were this strong but when they realized how much force was used it was too late. Eli was stumbling backwards, just like Miles did before he died. It looked like it was playing out in slow motion. Sam was screaming her head off while Eli toppled over the edge of the cliff and fell into the valley. A crunching noise was heard before we all rushed to the edge to see how bad the damage was. We all hoped that the crunching were leaves even if there were no trees around. Looking over the edge was a horrifying sight; Eli was on the ground in a position not known to man. His left arm and leg were both backwards and blood was spewing from them, while his head looked flat. "I-I think that he tried t-to stop himself with his l-left arm and leg and his head hit the ground, w-which caused it to concave" Sam was now crying into my shoulder harder. We all looked at Ashley with a death glare. "Ashley, could you have not said that, that was Sam's best friend who-who is not with us at the moment." "I'm sorry but those are the facts." "You are unbelievable" Robert said. Sam was now mumbling unintelligent things like "Died…Best Friend…. Blood….Bones….Gone…Not Coming Back." "I think we should find a good place stop and sleep. We should set up camp at the northern part of the island. First let's stop and get some water so we can stay hydrated. Do not touch the water. I have a blow up cup that we can all use." "Why do you have a blow up cup?" Jasmine asked "Well mini Jessica, I do not not like the cups at our school so I bought one. I also thought I could have my favorite cup with me all the time so I purchased a blow up cup" Ashley replied "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. MINNI. JESSICA! I AM NOTHING LIKE HER" she snarled at Ashley. "Yes, you kind of are" I said with a monotone voice "UGH! You people are impossible!" "Look over there. There's a river were we can drink. I think this is the clearest river I have ever seen. You can see your reflection like it was a mirror" Chris informed us "really?! Then move out of my way." That was Jessica. I was watching this scene roll out in front of me. First step, Jasmine got a Cheshire cat like smile on her face, second step; she looked around to see if anyone was watching, she did not spot me. Lastly she slowly crept up behind Jessica; I knew what she was going to do. "Jessica, watch out! Jasmine is behind you! Get away from the river!" "Hush up I am admiring my beauty. Jasmine is not a threat to me she is my minion. Also, where else am I going to admire my beauty!" she yelled back at me. Since she was not moving I decided to stop jasmine myself, but was too late. SPLASH! Was the sound of Jessica getting pushed into the water. I screamed for her to swim up but it never happened. Crazy laughter was heard behind me. Spinning around faster than humanly possible, I saw a sadistic Jasmine. That five percent of kindness was now replaced by a black soul. "Isn't this great? Now that there is no Jessica, I can't be compared to her. Oh, how joyous this event was! Now all I have to do is remove any witnesses that may want to get me in trouble." Her evil laugh arose as she faced me, I knew what was happening. She started to chase me around, trying to get me in the river "Help! Guys!" but it was no use. They were near the lake part of the river; they could barely hear me. I was a pretty slow runner, but when my life depended on it I could run like the fastest person on the world. I decided that my plan was to run northeast or what I thought was northwest. I ran so fast never looking back, but I came to a dear end; it was the cliff of the island. The water around looked red, like blood. "Well, well, well, looks like you are caught between a rock and a hard place." She lunged at me; she successfully punched me in my stomach. I bent over in pain, and when I did she punched me in the face. I guess she is much more strong that when Eli died because in a matter of seconds I was pinned to the ground. My last hope was my favorite object in the world, my Swiss army knife. I did not want to become a murderer, so I just stabbed her in the arm with the knif. I saw pain flash through her eyes. I took this as a distraction and pushed her off of me. Her growl seemed more vicious. By this time the rest of our group was here, watching and praying that nobody else would die. She lunged at me one more time, tackling me and her into the bloody like water. On the way down I could hear a faint thump of an object hitting the ice. I swam up gasping for air. They helped me out of the water. I was covered in the red water but I could not feel my left hand, it felt numb and cold. "Umm guys, she-she hit her head on a glacier" I paused for a moment looking off into the distance " I-I think she died" "Died…Dead…Four…Bodies…Cold…Death….Again" Sam went back into her mumbling state. "You have frost bite in your hand. If we get off this island, it will need to be amputated. But you can somewhat warm up on those is rocks." Ashley said in a not caring voice. We ran towards the rocks. Ashley was right, the rocks were warm. "We need to get some food, nutrition will help us stay alive" Victor said while eyeing some elephant seals and a bird spices. "We will not eat any of these seals. They are an endangered species, if we get caught, we will be sent to jail" said Ashley in a voice that I have learned to hate. "Well to bad" said Rob "I am hungry and I am not going to die of starvation. Does anyone have a weapon?" "I have my Swiss army knife; you can use it if you want to." I said handing it over to him. As he was going to get our meal Ashley said "You people are not that bright are you? How are you going to cook it? Hmmm, betcha didn't think of that now did you?" "Ashley maybe you should-" started Sam but got cut off by Chris screaming "THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR PUTTING EVERY BODY DOWN! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" With that statement, he pushed Ashley off the rocks. She reached out for her brother to catch her. He caught her arm while standing on moss. He lost traction on his shoes so they slipped off of the rocks, broke their spines on a corner rock and fell in to the ocean. We thought the worst was behind us; we were very wrong. Four lion seals swam as fast as they could to the dead bodies, devouring them. They started to attack each other while they ate the bodies. The once clear water was now a dark blood shot red. After all of the snarling and cries of pain, one lion seal swam away.

Sam has gone mute after all of the events that have taken place since we have arrived on the island. The only thing she will do to communicate is grunt and point to things. We were just staring off into the distant when Sam grunts "Mhhhh! Mhhh!" She pointing towards black dots on the ground. "Hey Chris can I see your glasses for a second?" "Umm, here's the thing I never takes my glasses off, so to answer your question, no." "Who wants to see what they are?" asked Robert with a puzzled look on his face. None of us got to answer because Sam was dragging us towards the figures. She seemed very happy; I was guessing that she knew what they were. "OMG they are adorable little penguins!" exclaimed Rob as he ran to pick one up. The penguins were of Adélie, Chinstrap, Gentoo, and Macaroni. The one Rob picked up was a Macaroni penguin and he only played with that one. "Guys, this is Philip, he is my special flying penguin. Watch him soar through the air!" "Penguins do not fly" Chris and I yelled while Sam was shaking her head violently. The Penguin eyes widened and stated to flap its wings and wiggle out of Rob's grasp. It landed with a thud and let out a squawking noise that made our hands move to cover our ears. The other Macaroni penguins started to chase Rob. At first, we were all laughing including Rob but then he started to slow down as the penguins sped up. They chased him onto an Ice pack, but did not follow him; they guarded all possible exits. "Crunch! Crack!" The ice roared out and split open like a mouth and swallowed Rob. Then the crack closes, sealing Rob underneath it. The penguins turned to look at us, the message was very clear; run. We ran toward the one spot that would provide us warmth during the night, the same place where Miles dies; the volcano. It only took us about the rest of the afternoon to get near the volcano. We never got to eat; the human body can survive three weeks without food so we are ok. We did not talk to each other anymore. We have all fallen mute; we only talk when necessary. We fell asleep.

 **The next day**

When we woke up, we did not know whether it was morning or evening so we set out on our journey. We were now going to the right. The walk there was pretty boring. The wind started to pick up and so did the snow. We searched for shelter; we found a cave. Making sure nothing has already inhabited the cave we set up camp. It looked like the wind and snow was not going to die down anytime soon so I fell into another slumber. Waking up has now gotten easier, I always have to stay alert, so I can survive. I guess I am not that good though because when I woke up I only saw Sam sleeping in fetal position and Chris's glasses on the far corner of the caves' exit; covered in blood. I cannot say I was okay with this, but I was used to it. Today felt important but I could not remember why. All I knew was that we had to get to the edge of the island. I shook Sam awake and told her with my eyes it was time to go. She nodded in response. We reached the edge of the island and Sam stated to freak out, but in a cheerful mood. I looked out into the ocean and found out why. A ship, our rescue was headed this way. As soon as it docked we ran at it. A chubby man steps down. He took one look at us and said "I'm Jonathan Fernando. Do you girls need and ride home? I was going to explore this unknown island, but you need my help more" "yes please" we croaked out. "Climb aboard" "Thank You" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. As Sam climbed on first he asked "Is it just you two?" "Yes the others-" she stopped, but I proceeded for her "One hundred twenty eight died in the plane crash. The other eight killed each other or disappeared." "OK, well let's get you on board now" He said in a gentle voice. He helped me on to the boat but my legs gave away and my vision was engulfed by pitch blackness. That was all I remembered from that day. The day that my mind showed me a true nightmare.

 **Thank you for reading my story! This is my first official post! If you have any comments or reviews don't hesitate to send one to me! I will reply to you as quick as I can! CIAO**


End file.
